What Doesn't Kill you makes you Smarter
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Tori is struggling in English and needs a tutor...and although she is with Zig, she develps feelings for her senior tutor...too bad he's dating Clare Edwards. Elori, Eclare smut, Zori smut...yeah just read!


**I know I don't update much, and I really do apologize! Busy hectic life, plus I have terrible writers block! But I have created a new story that I think you guys may like ;-)**

**For now rated T…MIGHT change! There is Eclare in this although it is focused on Tori and Eli…but yeah I'm still putting Eclare smut ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

What Doesn't Kill you makes you Smarter

Tori's POV  
"D minus, wait no this just can't be right, you're telling me I got a D freakin minus on my Shakespeare test?" I was outraged! I mean I know my life gets busy with school, power squad and not to mention Zig breaking his leg from skate boarding. My life's total chaos!  
I covered my face with my hands and let out a long loud sigh, as my best friend Tristan patted my back and sat beside me.  
"Aw hon. It'll all get better, I mean it's just a single D." He said trying to comfort me.  
I kept my face in my palms. "It's really not Tris. I am so close to failing English and Dawes is not having it anymore unless I can really step it up."  
Tris removed my hand from my face and held it, looking me right in the eye. See this is what I love about our friendship. He'd be the perfect boyfriend for any guy, and I do wish that guys would see that. He treats me so well and is there for me, and I couldn't ask for any more from him.  
"That bad eh?" he asked.  
I briefly smiled sarcastically and nodded.  
Tristan then stood up as I followed his lead. "Maybe you should get a tutor." he added.  
That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, though I'm not sure how I feel about having some stranger help me out in a predicament like this. Suppose it's worth a try, and plus Tristan is my best friend, so I trust his judgment.  
"I guess I could get tutored, but who?" I asked as we headed out of Degrassi and walked towards the lot.  
Tristan brought his finger to his chin as he was thinking of possibilities. "Well you could ask Maya?"  
I shook my head. "She's too busy following that little hockey hunk."  
"Ok, umm Adam?" he continued.  
I shook my head again. "I think that'd be a bad idea considering I probably offended him from that little "date" I set you two up on."  
Tristan cringed at the memory. "Yeah good point there boo."  
We both continued walking until Tristan stopped and widened his eyes straight ahead.  
I stopped and crooked my eye brows at his action.  
"I GOT IT!" he exclaimed.  
I remained confused at his presence at the moment. "What?" I ask confused as ever.  
Tristan pointed straight ahead at a darker looking boy who was holding hands with I think Adam's friend...Clare Edwards. Yeah I think that is her. The boy was leaning in and kissing her ear as she giggled at his kisses.  
My lips curved into a smirk. "Hmm."  
I saw a hand wave in front of my face as I stared at the semi gothic looking guy. "EARTH TO TORI!" he said raising his voice.  
I blinked hard and snapped out of it. "Huh?" i blank out.  
Tristan walked towards the couple as he explained. "Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. He's president of our drama class, and also an AP English honere. Maybe he could help you."  
I nodded immediately, until I realized who we were faced with.  
"Tristan, how's it going bud?" Eli approached us both with Clare and her hand tightly entwined with his.  
Tristan smiled and chucked "When is it ever never going well with I?"  
They both chuckled. Kind of puts me in a strange position.  
Clare looked over at me and smiled. "Tori, nice to see you again. I love the shoes." she complimented.  
I smiled and looked down at my coach designer sneakers. "Oh these old things? Thanks." I reply.  
Eli looked over at me. "I don't recall that we ever met?"  
I let out a slight wide teeth grin and stared into his green eyes.  
He looked back confused.  
Clare broke the awkward stare. "Oh Eli, this is Tori. She's actually friends with Adam."  
I bit my bottom lip. That's not quite true, considering I embarrassed him and have him false hope for a date.  
Eli held out his hand that wasn't holding Clare's to shake mine. "Pleasure to meet you Tori." He said grabbing my hand to shake it.  
I smiled as we shook hands and wouldn't let go.  
Eli's beautiful smile faded into a smirk as he let go of my hand and placed it in his jacket pocket.  
Tristan rolled his eyes and finally went on with the question that needed to be asked. "Eli, I was actually wondering if you could do us a little favor?" he asked before they headed out together.  
Eli tilted his head and looked at Clare. "Wait for me by the bus stop?"  
Clare giggled. "Ok, but you owe me." she winked.  
Eli smirked and they both leaned in rubbing noses and pecking lips.  
Clare let go of Eli's hand and walked over to the bus stop.  
I looked off to the side avoiding the awkward little PDA.  
Eli walked back to me and Tristan. "So what's up?" he asked Tristan.  
Tristan smirked at me and took a few steps away from us. "Well actually my dear friend was the one needing the favor, so I'll let you two talk." Tristan skipped away before I could even say anything.  
I glared at him as he pranced away from Eli and I.  
Eli smiled at me and gestured we walk.  
I shyly tucked one of my long brown curls behind my ears.  
"So what's up Torio?" he asked stretching out the last o.  
I chuckled. "Well I kinda heard this rumor that you're really good at English?"  
"Yeah, I'd say I'm decent. Why do you ask?"  
I couldn't stop smiling at his voice. It's just so nice and cute. Stay on track Tori!  
"Did you have Ms Dawes?"  
Eli nodded. "I dated Ms Dawes."  
My brown eyes widened. "WHAT?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm kidding." he chuckled. "Yeah I had her last year. Was a very great class."  
"Well I have her this year, and I.."  
He cut me off. "You need a tutor don't you?" he asked smirking.  
I shyly nodded.  
Eli pulled out a paper and pen writing something down. He then handed it to me. "How bout we meet tomorrow after school at the dot? Bring all your English notes."  
I smiled. "T-that sounds great. I'll be there."  
Eli reached over to pat my shoulder. "Text me if you have any further questions."  
I looked at the paper and back up at him. "Thanks Eli."  
"Hey anything for a fellow friend of my friends and girlfriend."  
I chuckled.  
Eli walked back over to Clare and I watched as they re joined hands, stepping on the city bus.  
I sighed as I looked at the paper. This isn't right though. I'm Zigs girlfriend and liking another guy isn't good. It's a big fat no no. Plus he's a senior and has a beautiful girlfriend.  
I can't let this slight crush get any further.

XXXXX

Eli's POV  
We sat there on her bed in silence. No not the awkward silence but the comfortable silence.  
Clare invited me over to her house to "study" shit as if!  
Clare sighed loudly and fell back on her bed.  
I smirked and slowly turned towards her. "Sigh?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "Life can get stressful." she said smiling small.  
I slowly leaned in towards her and moved her so her head was resting on her pillow.  
"And how can I fix that?" I ask as I smooth my thumb over her soft skin of her arm.  
She blushed that cute little blush on her face.  
I knelt in between her legs, leaning closer to her body and resting my hand over her side while the other one kept me above her.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck, lacing her delicate fingers in my hair.  
I placed my lips over her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses over her beautiful neck.  
Clare giggled and tugged on my hair. "I love your lips."  
I smirked into her neck and buried my face into the crook of her neck. "Well I love your neck." I said into her skin causing more giggles.  
I sucked on her skin now causing moans to escape her throat.  
I suddenly was interrupted when I heard my phone go off.  
I stopped and sighed into her skin.  
I rose from her and grabbed my black berry.  
Who the hell is this?  
"Hi Eli, it's just Tori...;)"  
I smiled. I admit she's adorable. But of corse not anywhere as cute as my Clare bear. But she's a doll!  
Clare sat up fixing her top. "Who was that?"  
I replied really quickly; "Hello little lady:)"  
"It's just Tori."  
Clare nodded. "It's so nice of you to tutor her. She's lucky to have a smart guy like you to assist her."  
I put my phone down and focused back to Clare. "Ah you know, she seems like a sweet girl, and I actually love to help the English challenged."  
Clare rolled her eyes and laughed. "English challenged? Really?"  
I pinned my eye brows smirking. "Whatever little Clare bear. Now why did you fix that top of yours?" I smirked, and moved my hand over the hem of her flowy top, rising it up and re exposing her skin.  
Clare smirked. "Get over here." she pulled me by the collar and crashed our lips.

XXXXX

**Reviews? :-)**


End file.
